


Viaton villapusero

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria söpöstelyllä, jouluficci
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: John katsoi jälleen laatikkoon uskomatta vieläkään silmiään.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Viaton villapusero

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä ficissä on sen verran insideläppää, että Johnin ihanainen villapusero joulukohtauksessa jaksossa S02E01 eli 'A Scandal in Belgravia' olisi Sherlockin antama joululahja. En ainakaan [transcriptistä](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/26320.html) löytänyt mainintaa, että tämä olisi canonia, joten olkoon fanonia.
> 
> Ficci on alusta alkaen suunniteltu FiFin Kirjainnumerohaasteeseen, joten sanoja on tasan 221 ja viimeinen sana alkaa B-kirjaimella. Eli 221B, you see? :)
> 
> Kiitos Jossulle ja Picsille vilkaisusta sekä sitä seuranneesta henkisestä tuesta <3
> 
> _Hox! Johnin Red Pantsit ovat alun perin reapersun-nimisen fanartistin kehitelmä. Ne esiintyivät ensimmäistä kertaa eräässä nsfw-teoksessa ja saavuttivat syystä tai toisesta järjettömän suosion. Sen jälkeen idea on levinnyt ympäri nettiä. [muistutti Sisilja mulle postaamisen jälkeen, sillä olin jo unohtanut yhteyden.... poor demented me :F]_
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

Tapaninpäivän aamuna löytyi vielä yksi paketti. John huomasi sen ensin, mutta Sherlock oli nopeampi.

"Kenelle se on?"

Sherlock avasi kiiltävänmustan kannen ja tuijotti sisältöä hetken. Sitten hän sulki laatikon ja viskasi sen Johnille.

"Sinulle."

John istahti nojatuoliinsa ja raotti kantta. Ei. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Hän vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Sherlockia, joka oli heittäytynyt pitkäkseen sohvalle ja peittänyt kasvonsa käsivarrellaan. Sitten hän katsoi jälleen laatikkoon uskomatta vieläkään silmiään.

Paras lahja oli tullut jo ennen juhlia; lämmin ja värikäs villapusero, jonka John oli pukenut ylleen tajuamatta lainkaan, millaisen myrskyn se saisi aikaan. Rouva Hudsonin äänekäs ihailu oli jäädyttänyt Jeaneten katseen, niinpä pelkkä villapusero oli tuonut lopulle alun.

Näin jälkeenpäin John ymmärsi paremmin, sillä rouva Hudson oli kertonut ennen lähtöään, mitä vaatelahjat merkitsivät ja kuinka Sherlock oli halunnutkin nähdä lahjansa Johnin yllä.

Puseroa enemmän John kuitenkin arvosti elettä. Sherlock oli vaikea persoona, mutta ainakin hän yritti olla vähemmän oma itsensä. Oli Johnilla omakin lehmä ojassa, ja sen kantturan Jeanette oli nostanut pöydälle lähtiessään lopullisesti.

Tarkoittiko uusi lahja todellakin sitä mitä John luuli?

Laatikossa ei ollut korttia, joten hän ei voinut tietää, kenelle se alun perin oli tarkoitettu. Halusiko Sherlock todella nähdä hänet pukeutuneena _näihin_ vai oliko kyseessä sattuma?

Sherlock alkoi naputtaa hermostunutta rytmiä sohvan selkänojaan, ja sen myötä John teki päätöksen. Hän avasi laatikon kannen kolmannen kerran ja tarttui siististi viikattuihin, joulunpunaisiin boksereihin.


End file.
